The Guardian Gauntlet
The Guardian Gauntlet is a series of tests - both physical and mental - that challenge the participant to their very limits, while designed to install the key cores of the guild. It has several potential stages - randomised for each guardian so no trial is the same. This is to prevent cheating, and promote excitement! Who is involved Every gauntlet is designed with one guardian in mind. This means that each event is tailor made to that character's progression: hence why it cannot be done spontaneously. Each gauntlet takes planning and pre-arrangements, which is why we have the weekly gap at the very least. A guardian taking on the challenge does not face it alone, however. In certain stages, the challenger will choose one or more court members to help them pass. This will generally be the ones they have bonded most to. Court members not involved in the trials may still attend to spectate, and also may need to stop in to aid the wounded, in the event of injury. When it happens A Gauntlet is only prepared when a specific guardian has earned the right to take the challenge. This means, they must qualify by meeting the following conditions: • At least one month of active Guardian duty • Approval from the Protector of the Court • In addition, the support of at least three members of the Court (excl. the Protector) • A clean record while in employment If all the conditions are met, the guardian can then offer their participation. The Gauntlet is organised for the following Sunday. There are three stages to the Gauntlet. The first stage is always the same. The First Trial The guardian taking the challenge will stand before the spectators - if any - and perform an oath for their consent. This is to ensure that the guardian knows of the dangers involved in the following tests. Immediately after, Trial I begins and the guardian is given a set of questions by the highest ranking member in attendance. These questions include: • Guardian protocol • Laws and previous trials • History of the Court, and its planned future If the guardian fails all of the questions, the gauntlet is ended before it has even truly began. This is to ensure that only the most dedicated progress in the wing. If a guardian fails on this stage, they need to revisit and study up on the important pillars of the court. Questions can also be asked about the guardian's colleagues. The Second Trial The most dedicated of guardians move onto Trial II. This test is to ensure that the challenger can do one of their most crucial duties: cooperating with others. In the first part of Trial II, the challenger will battle against multiple foes. One of the most important lessons to learn is that solo victory is not something to be desired, as a guardian. Instead, depending on the severity of the enemy, the guardian can invite one or two court members to help them in battle. Important to note: if a court member declines the invitation, that invitation is lost. So be careful who you ask! As the bloodbath continues, the battle will test the guardians' prowess and ability to work as a team. The additional team members will make the job easier: the criteria of rolls will become less difficult to achieve, with more people. There will be twists and turns in combat to test their ability to work together, and possibly tease the opportunity to abandon the effort and leave the challenger by themselves! The Third Trial A court member that is associated with the challenger - usually on a close friend level - will be selected and prepared in advance for this test. They will be placed in a situation of danger, which the guardian will need to save them from in a limited amount of time. This could be anything, from trapped underground to kidnapped by shadowy apparitions that must be defeated. The 'victim' will be heavily/magically sedated so they have no idea of the situation they are in, and no mortal harm will come to them. This also ensures they will not help themselves with their own abilities. The trial will be specifically engineered to the guardian's weaknesses; they will need to utilize unusual and spontaneous methods to save their assignment. If the guardian fails to save the court member within the allotted time, they are declared 'dead' -as they would be in reality - and the gauntlet is over. The Final After proving their intellectual prowess, their skill in battle alongside friends, and the ability to save those from death, the challenger comes to the end of the gauntlet, and definitely the worst part. The guardian will have to face their greatest fear: with no help or assistance from the rest of the court. This can come in a variety of different forms, and we will not spoil the details by putting them there. Although you can look at Room 101 from George Orwell's masterpiece 1984 for the inspiration behind this trial! Rewards ''' Guardians that successfully complete all four stages will be declared champions of the gauntlet. They will be given their '''wings: an emblem to be worn at all times as a symbol of their success. Those with wings will be considered part of the 'inner circle' of the guardians - an elite group, to say the least. They will be eligible for additional responsibilities and perks of the job, along with something that has no price: respect. There is also a bonus prize of gold for the guardians that make it through without a single mistake.